<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Feudal Era by ancientmagusbride23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368849">Return to the Feudal Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientmagusbride23/pseuds/ancientmagusbride23'>ancientmagusbride23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Intimacy, InuYasha Being an Idiot (InuYasha), Inuyasha being lost and confused, Kissing, Miroku and Sango being helpful, Post-Canon, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, relationships are hard, these two are idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientmagusbride23/pseuds/ancientmagusbride23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome had somehow managed to return to the Feudal Era after 3 years of being stuck back in her own time. Then the well opened up one more time. Now she's back and some things have changed for her companions, but Inuyasha seems the same. Was he waiting for her? Does he want them to be together now? Kagome has many questions, but after six months of waiting none of them have been answered. Fortunately, her friends are too happy to help point this late-blooming couple in the right direction. </p><p>** There will be no Sesso/Rin - as you see them at the end of Final Act is all that you will see here, except for speculation from the other characters. And, besides Chapter 2, they will hardly even be seen together.  It that is your ship you're welcome to stay on it, it is not mine. Please enjoy reading my work. </p><p>*Spoilers, many things from the anime and manga will be mentioned including the ending to the series known as Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale (Inuyasha anime seasons 1-7 and the Final Act). I changed a few things from canon, but tried not to change very much. Note this is not intended as a smut fic, but expect a least 1 lemon chapter. It will be labeled so if that is not your thing you will know which one to skip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kagome's Hope for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for me, but I think InuXKag fans may enjoy it too. I just wanted more, more fluff and angst.  And for years I thought I could write a fanfic about what happens during the anime, but especially  after the main story. ends I remember trying sometime in 2000's, but it was a dismal failure. So, here I go to try again. I think I am a much improved writer. I do hope you get as much love out of these characters as I do. I debated adding in a Lemon chapter so to make this fun for all ages I will give a warning before any real smuttyness ensues, However, you can expect a slow steady road to physical intimacy. I think it fits these characters. I have several chapters almost ready to go. Enjoy, and please don't forget to comment! - Ancientmb23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months since Kagome returned to the Feudal era to her friends, who were all happy to see her. She’d been lifted out of the well by Inuyasha who’d held her tightly and whispered that he'd been waiting for her. After that, Kagome had tried to settle in and become part of this world and their village. She began her formal training under Kaede as a miko. Kagome’s spiritual powers were still strong, but what were her limits? She was out of practice. Would she ever be as good or as strong as Kikyo?</p><p> </p><p>And thinking about her had Kagome wondering if she had done the right thing in coming back to Feudal Japan. Kagome admitted she’d been jealous of the relationship between the former miko and Inyhasha, but now Kikyo was gone. Three years had passed since then, since the death of Kikyo and the defeat of Naraku, their mortal enemy. Maybe Kagome had been wrong to come back because the boy she loved still seemed so far away. Did he want them to be together? Maybe even as man and wife? The thing was Kagome just didn’t know because he never said anything. And in fact, Inuyasha hadn’t even touched her since that fierce hug he gave her after her return from the well.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome was dressed in her miko outfit with her hair tied back in a ponytail and white hair tie holding it away from her face. It had grown long these past three years and she had let it get to the small of her back. Most days she’d braided it to keep it out of her way back home. She imagined if she came back to the Feudal era she could have long flowing hair like most women of this era. She’d worked hard to finish high school with good marks and looked at some possible careers and schools she might be interested in. However, she had truly hoped the well would re-open, just one more time so she could join her other family.</p><p> </p><p>The thought had begun to tear her apart. How could she leave her mom, brother, and grandfather for a group of strangers? But they had been through so much together that it had been a natural thought for her that when they defeated Naraku she’d move in with Kaede-ba-chan in the village to be close to them. And she’d hoped that, eventually, Inuaysha would treat her as a woman. A woman that he loved and wanted to be with.  Even her own mother had known what her true feelings were and, though they both cried, she’d wished her daughter a long and happy life on the other side of the well.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was making herself depressed as she walked from the village to the stream. Her lesson with Kaede-ba-chan that morning was over and she wanted to see Sango and help her with her wash, as she had promised her yesterday. Afterall, she had three children underfoot, and it was the least she could do to help. “Kagome-chan!” rang out Sango’s voice as she stood up from the edge of the stream, a baby on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sango-chan!” she cried back. “How are you today?” She asked, picking up one of the twins and snuggling her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re well,” Sango was beating her laundry on the stones as she washed them with a talo. “I believe the guys are out doing an exorcism in another village today. They left before sunrise this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that where Inuyasha and Miroku-sama are?” Kagome wondered, as she leaned over putting down the squirming child, and she began helping Sango wash. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Inuyasha tell you before he left?” Sango stopped thrashing her clothes and looked at Kagome. The young miko only shook her head slightly. Her friend could clearly see something was bothering her. “Kagome-chan?” She waited for her friend to look up at her. “Is everything alright between you and Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shrugged then said, “I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, tell me about it, Kagome-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Mama!” One of Sango’s twins came running up to her, “Can we look for frogs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s fine, Kin'u, but you and Gyokuto be careful of snakes and otherworldly things and stay where I can see you both. Remember to run  back if you think there is any danger, isn’t that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mama.”  Both Sango and Kagome watched the girls as they found a spot just two feet away that looked promising for frogs. </p><p> </p><p>Sango looked up at Kagome expectantly. Kagome cleared her throat, “Well, I guess things are okay, but it’s just that I don’t know. Are we just friends? I know he was glad to see me when I came back through the well. But he hasn’t said anything else. Am I to be….his...you know wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome-chan, I’m sorry this is making you sad. But you know he’s a man of few words, most of the time. But you must know he loves you? He yearned for you these last three years. Well, I know you don’t know all that happened shortly after you left us. Hoshi-sama and I were worried he’d waste away. It was a few months after you’d been gone and Inuyasha had come back through the well alone. At that time we noticed he wasn’t eating or sleeping. He just sat in the tree and looked up at the sky. We hardly ever saw him come down.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked at Sango with concern in her eyes. “It’s true. Shippo told us how thin he looked. So we called Inuyasha down into our hut to tell him important news. That I was going to have our first child, well they turned into twins. Inuyasha gave us congratulations as we forced him to eat as part of our celebration. Then afterwards, we yelled at him. I told him somewhere out there Kagome-chan was worried about him and missed him dearly. How dare he not take care of himself!  Kagome would be so upset if she could see you right now, I said. She loves you, you know.” Sango, laughed. “You should have seen it, Kagome-chan. What a great sight it was to have the great and powerful yokai, Inuyasha, in our hut with a red face looking down at his lap.  Hoshi-sama was kinder with his words, ‘One day Kagome-sama may return to this land and she will want to see. You must be alive and healthy for that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then Hoshi-sama and I told Inuyaha that he was welcome to stay in our hut until he decided what to do. I told him that Kagome is already like...a sister to me so he was also like our family. And we appreciated that he protected the village, but what we all wanted was just for him to live. I hugged him across his shoulder and before he pushed me away and stood,...I don’t know for sure, Kagome-chan, but I think I saw a tear slide down his cheek. Just as he was about to raise the flap to leave our hut he said, ‘thank you.’ Ah! Kagome-can! You’re crying now too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sango-chan!!” Kagome had been in the middle of putting washed diaper clothes on a drying rack as she had listened to Sango’s story of the past. All the things she had missed because she wasn't able to be with her friends, no, her family. Sango rushed over and hugged Kagome tightly.  “Thank you, Sango-chan! To both of you, Mirku-sama too,...for looking out for him.” Somehow Kagome managed to sob out the words as she thought about how sad Inuyasha had been when she hadn’t come back through the well. She had been sad and depressed for weeks, actually, months too. She’d lost track of the time at first. But gradually her mother had coaxed her to eat food, and then leave her room and start to live in the world. Mama had even said, ‘Kagome, you need to be prepared for the life you want. If you intend to try to return to that time someday, you should know things that will help your friends. Why don’t you take some classes afterschool for CPR and first aid?  I’ll pay for them.’  </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Kagome had decided to study seriously for once in her life. Not because she wanted to be a doctor or nurse in her time, but because she wanted to know how to help her friends in the Feudal era, if she was ever able to return. So not only did she get passing grades in all her high school courses, when she had the chance to extend her knowledge about modern herbs, medicine, or health she took it. All her friends from school thought she just wanted to be a doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome-chan, please stop crying,” Sango said, as tears started falling down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sango chan!” Kagome cried, but soon her tears ebbed and Sango let go of her. As she looked around her two girls still played just a little ways from her. She called to them to come back a little closer to her. The girls did as asked and were taking turns poking into the soft mud, presumably looking for frogs still. Wiping her tears from her eyes, Kagome said, “Thank you...for,...everything.” She didn’t know how to begin to list the things she was grateful for at that moment. But it reaffirmed her belief that Sango, and Miroku too were her true family. She sighed, thinking, ‘if only it was working out between her and Inuyahsa.’</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Kagome-chan, tell me what’s been going on since you came back,” Sango said. </p><p> </p><p>She explained how she felt confused by Inuyahsa’s inaction as they began cleaning the clothes again. “He hasn’t said anything, and he hasn’t, well...you know, and not even a kiss or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I see. So, Kagome-chan finds Inuyasha appealing in that way,” Sango nodded knowingly as she saw Kagome blush. </p><p> </p><p>Holding her burning cheeks with her hands Kagome replied, “What? Well,...yes. I mean I guess so!”</p><p> </p><p>“He seems kind of rough, but maybe Kagome-chan is into that type of thing,” Sango giggled as she looked at Kagome slyly. Kagome spluttered and nearly dropped the basket of washed cloth diapers into the stream.</p><p> </p><p>“Sango-chan!” Kagome said, trying to sound as if she were chastising her. “Honestly, I think Miroku’s perversion has rubbed off on you. And, I’ll have you know,” she set the basket down, “Inuyasha has never been rough with me physically, except when his demon side had taken over. In fact,” she thought back to all the times he held her close, “always, always he’s only held me ever so gently and tenderly,” Kagmoe’s voice softened and her eyes took on this faraway look as she remembered how it felt to be in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome-chan, you really have it bad, don’t you?” Sango asked, seeing the expression on her face. Kagome didn’t reply because it was all too true. She loved that half-demon boy. When she was separated from him at first she thought she would die, her heart ached so much. Then there were times where she could almost feel him around her or sense his presence, which made no sense. It would just break her all over again. Then there were the dreams. Ones that were even too embarrassing for her to tell anyone, not her friends, nor write in her diary, actually not even Sango.  They gathered the twins and the laundry and headed back to Sango and Miroku’s hut. Kagome placed the clothes on a drying line while Sango breast fed her baby. “What you need is some private alone time, Kagome-chan, so you can work everything out between you. I know you love him, and he must feel the same. I bet you can’t see it, but he shows you everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. How can we find some time alone? Everyone is always watching, or asking me for help with their illnesses or for prayers or for lessons with Kaede-ba-chan. And I live with her and Rin-chan too,” Kagome sighed feeling defeated before she even began.</p><p> </p><p>“But tonight or tomorrow one of the village women is going into labor and Kaede-san will most likely sit with her all night like usual. Hoshi-sama and I could invite Rin-chan to stay with us for the night. Then you two could have some...time to yourselves,” Kagome didn’t miss the mischievous spark that flashed across Sango’s face.</p><p> </p><p>It made Kagome feel a little nervous. Being alone a whole night with Inuyasha? But they had spent many nights alone together in the past. When they first started looking for jewel shards, and then sometimes when she was trying to study back home. He just stayed while she read and studied her textbooks, but somehow this felt very very different. If they could be on the same page it would be okay with her even if it did cause her to feel a little embarrassed and awkward. Maybe then they could move forward. “Okay, I agree. I know I can do this!” Kagome said, with conviction. </p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” Inuyasha asked, coming from around the bend of the dirt path towards the hut. He was holding a large bale of rice on his shoulder. While Miroku walked up beside him and took the baby in Sango’s arms so he could hold him close.</p><p> </p><p>Mirku said, “We’re home!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh? Welcome home, Hoshi-sama,” Sango greeted her husband. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, welcome home!” Kagoeme chimed in. “Was it a difficult exorcism?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! You ignored my question!” Inuyasha retorted, as he put the bale of rice on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome giggled, as she looked away. She imagined telling him to his face what she was thinking about and planning. Her heart raced as he walked swiftly towards her. She moved her hand from side to side in front of her as she said, a little too loudly, “Ahhh, um, it’s nothing. Really!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell it is. Spill it!</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t! Drop it!” Kagome cried, getting annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me right now!” Inuyasha yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oswari!!” Kagome yelled.  Wherein Inuyahsa’s front met the ground with a thump, due to the magical properties of the ‘beads of subjugation’. Kagome then stalked away.</p><p> </p><p>Mirku sighed as he walked over to his companion, “Inuyasha?” he called softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!!” Inuyasha said, as he began pushing himself off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“This is exactly what we were talking about. And yet,...,” Miroku paused and pushed his sandaled foot against Inuyasha’s head, “here you are doing the exact opposite!” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Inuyahsa said, in his defense.</p><p> </p><p>“Attack the yokai!” One of the twins yelled, as they both jumped onto Inuyasha. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, girls, I think this yokai isn’t in the mood to play,” Sango said, as  she went over to Inuyasha and plucked her two girls off of him. They gave a very loud ‘aww’, before she set them down. “Why don’t you go find something else to do.” Sango watched as her girls decided to play chase around a nearby tree. Miroku came to stand beside his wife as they gave each other knowing looks. “You know, Inuyasha? Sango began, “ Maybe you should give Kagome time to cool off. Then everything will be fine between you as always,” she smiled, as Inuyasha stood up he looked at Sango suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Sango?” Inuyasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” she answered, taking the baby from Miroku’s arms.</p><p>“You know something. About Kagome, and why she’s acting...strange,” Inuyasha looked at the ground. Then looked back at her seeming to wait for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed lightly. “Well, we sometimes have our secrets, women do, you know,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyahsa responded with, “Keh!” Then he walked off. </p><p> </p><p>“That went well,” Sango said to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. And our talk went well, despite his attitude. He understood and learned much about being with a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshi-sama, I think your devious side is showing again. You enjoyed yourself too much didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Miroku shrugged and smiled brightly, “Perhaps. For now, I’ll go put this rice away and help you settle the girls for a nap so we can have a nice quiet moment. Does that sound alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great,” Sango said, as she rounded up her two girls, still chasing each other. She smiled to herself thinking that Kagome might soon be with child, if those two could ever get their act together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If the Mood is Ripe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, it looks like Kagome can get some alone time with Inuyasha, thanks to their friends. But does he want to be there with her at all? Was it all in her mind? Maybe,....he's not really interested in her anymore. Kagome has so many questions. Will she get any answers tonight....if the mood is ripe?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is so short! It just needed to stop here! Happy New Year! May you all have a great 2021!</p><p>*Spoilers, many thing from the anime and manga will be mentioned including the ending to the series known as Inuyasha (Inuyasha anime seasons 1-7 and the Final Act). I changed a few things from canon, but tried not to change very much. Note this is not intended as a smut fic, but expect a least 1 lemon chapter. It will be labeled so if that is not your thing you will know which one to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘That Inuyasha!’ fumed Kagome in her head as she headed back to her hut that she shared with Kaede and Rin. ‘How can we ever have a romantic evening together if he’s going to be so...obnoxious?’ As she entered the hut she saw Kaede was in the corner rummaging through a chest and placing items in a pouch. “I’m home!” she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kagome? Welcome home,” the older woman said, looking at her briefly before continuing to pluck out some herbs and small bowls from the wooden chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? What’s all this for?” Kagome went to sit besides her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The young woman, Chiyo-san, is going into labor. I’ll be staying with her until the child is safely born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?” Kagome asked, as she helped Kaede pick out the herbs and tools she knew she would need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s young and healthy. It’s her first so it may take awhile. I would ask that you watch over Rin-chan...while I’m away. And also,.... keep Inuyasha out of trouble. And if the villagers need anything please take care of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. But,...um keeping Inuyasha out of trouble.” She sighed, “I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede paused and turned to look at her apprentice. “Kagome?” Kagome’s eyes rose to meet Kaede, “What is it, child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, “It’s nothing really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede placed her hand on Kagome’s shoulder, “Perhaps you need some time with him? Why don’t you take Rin to Sango’s tonight so you can have quality time with Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede-ba-chan!” Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks turned red, what was she implying she do alone with Inuyahsa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede turned away but cackled like a wicked witch, as she wrapped her items into a large cloth and folded them carefully. “I wasn’t always an old woman you know? You plan to stay here in this time. Isn’t that right? Well you may want to spend it with the man you love. Why wait?And if you decide to do a marriage ceremony I’d be happy to perform it for you.” When Kaede looked back at Kagome her face was a deep crimson color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking away in embarrassment Kagome replied, “Umm. Yeah. I guess it’s not really a secret. How I feel about him. I just spent time talking to Sango about this. What you said is what she says also. Here let me help you.” Kagome helped Kaede stand up and then lifted her makeshift bag over her shoulders. “I’ll carry this over to Chiyo-san’s house for you, Kaede-ba-cahn.” They began to walk toward the other end of the village where Chiyo’s house was. “How long will the labor take?” Kagome asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” began Kaede, “sometimes the baby comes quick. Other times it could take up to two  or more days. Babies come as they see fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two days!” cried Kagome. “The woman is in pain the whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right, Kagome. So a midwife's job is to soothe the mother and assure her all is well. We often have to watch her energy level to make sure she has the strength to push when the child is ready to come into this world. And we try to keep the father out of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagmoe thought about the modern day and doctors, medicine, and nurses, and hospital rooms for the mothers and babies. And they don’t even have any of those things here. “Wow. Women are very brave here to go through that. It’s a wonder we even have children again, after all that pain and suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, without children our world would not be repopulated from those who have passed on be it from disease, sickness, poverty, or war. It helps us to know we will continue to live on. They bring so much joy and happiness to the couple. They become a family with a lineage down the ages. Don’t you want to bear a child for Inuyahsa one day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagmoe stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Kaede, “I...I, sort of hadn’t really thought that far.” Kagome said looking down. ”Maybe...I should….discuss it with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” and there was clearly a laugh in her reply, “perhaps with both of you it’s best to take things one small step at a time. No need to rush headlong into these things. You’re young, and there’s still plenty of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome felt as if the old woman was having fun with her so changed the subject.” Where is Rin-chan?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, out by the far field. Sessomaru-sama is visiting today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. He does seem to visit regularly. Doesn’t he?” Kagome had noticed that he came to see Rin every month or so. He would bring gifts for her. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru truly did love Rin? Would he make her his bride one day? Or would he just watch over her as she grew up and grew old? Kagome always thought that Rin and Kohaku would have made a great couple one day when they were older, but then again Rin was completely devoted to Sessomaru. After spending so much time with such a magnificent specimen of youkai it would be hard for her to see a mere human as a potential romantic partner or husband. “After I drop this off I’ll go and walk Rin-chan back to the village. Good luck, Kaede-ba-chan,” Kagome said as they stopped in front of Chiyo’s hut. “Please call for me if you need any help with Chiyo-san’s delivery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Kagome. However, do take some time for yourself, child.” The old woman gave her a sad sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kagome replied, before walking toward the field to find Rin. “I’ll see you later.” It took only about ten minutes to reach the field. There Kagome saw Sessoumaru leaning down on the ground and speaking quietly to Rin. Kagome watched as he handed Rin something wrapped in a bright blue cloth. Kagome was always surprised at how gentle Sessomaru was with Rin. It was very sweet, but she knew better than to say such a thing out loud. He was not a very forgiving daiyoukai. She also thought for a moment that if she did become Inuyasha’s wife, that idea made her blush, then Sessomaru would be her brother-in-law? She’d never really thought about it before, but...it was kind of weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Kagome!” Inuyahsa said, as way of greeting, dropping down from a nearby tree. Kagome shivered a moment as Inuyasha’s presence overtook her senses. It wasn’t anything he did, exactly. It didn’t even really have anything to do with his demonic aurora, his yoki. It was just him, his long silver hair, his piercing golden eyes that seemed as if they could see straight through to her soul.  His smell. The warmth emanating from him. Kagome instantly felt a pool to get closer. To lean her head onto his shoulder, even though he had made her angry earlier.  She shook that off, for now was not the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..., Inuyasha? Were you watching over Rin?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out over the field at Rin and Sesshomaru, he said “Well...l actually....I wonder what my bastard brother wants with that little girl,” he said, coming to stand beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome turned her attention back to Rin as she watched Sessoumaru ascend into the sky, “Well, so far,...it seems as if he just cares for her. And, maybe, because he’s new to caring about a human he watches over her. I really think he’s doing well.” In her mind she thought, ‘Go Sesshomaru! Learn more about caring - you can do it!' She did not say this out loud knowing what a strained relationship he had with his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keh! Even you don’t sound so sure, Kagome. Not to mention….if  really cared about her he wouldn’t leave her behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede-ba-chan and he agreed Rin should learn how to live with her own kind, for now. But maybe he intends to marry her one day, when she’s older. I think it shows he cares a great deal. He leaves her here because he trusts us to take care of her. That’s a great show of trust he’s putting in you, to protect her, and for her to grow and learn about being human from the rest of us,” Kagome explained, but Inuyasha didn’t seem convinced. He just gave a ‘keh’ and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!” Cried Rin, as she ran toward them, coming from the field, now that Sessumaro was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Rin-chan! How did your visit go?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin’s face lit up as she produced a green cloth. From inside, she brought out an ornate silver comb for her hair. “Isn't it beautiful! Sessoumaru-sama brought it for me.” There was a distinct blush on Rin’s cheeks. “I don’t really know how to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll teach you, so Rin-chan can wear it next time he comes. I’m sure he would like to see you wear it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be getting back now,” Inuyasha said, impatiently, as he started walking ahead of both girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome and Rin exchanged a look, it simply said ‘we should just put up with him and follow. “Right,” Kagome said, as they began following behind Inuyahsa. Kaede-ba-chan and Rin-chan had been living together since after Kagome returned to the future. It was three years later now. Rin was three years older, Kohaku also, he was out training and fighting demons to atone for the wrong he did under Narkau. Shippo was out training for his kitsune exams so he could be a daiyoukai kitsune one day. It was still so hard for Kagome to believe that she had spent three years away from here, away from everyone she loved. Inuyasha, especially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome watched him from behind as his silver hair swished back and forth, as he walked his left hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, at his left hip. His red fire-rat robe rustled with his movements. Kagome grabbed at her chest above her heart feeling that ache she knew so well. The one she had when she was trapped on her side of the well in modern day Japan. Even though she had her mom, Sota, and grandpa, and her friends she always felt, day-by-day, as if, pieces of her were missing. Like a piece of the Shikon no tama that she used to carry around. She ached for him? This man walking in front of her? This half-demon. She let out a heavy sigh remembering Sango’s words, ‘you really have it bad,’ and she supposed Sango was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha came to a full stop and turned around to look at her. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s what?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That heavy sigh. What’s that about?” His golden gaze locked onto her like a predator stalking its prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome blushed slightly at the attention and looked away, “It’s nothing. I was just thinking about some things, is all.” Kagome thought, ‘Yikes, I forget how good his hearing is.’ “Oh, Rin-chan, Kaede-ba-chan is going to be gone tonight. What should I make for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl looked at Kagome a moment as if she were thinking. “Oh, that’s right. Kagome-sama, I'm supposed to go over to Sango-san’s house to play with the twins tonight. Is it okay if I stay there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, you know?  But if you want to, sure.” They began walking again. Kagome began to see a pattern. Were all her friends in on this. Had they schemed for her and Inuyasha to spend time alone together? She smiled a little into her hand thinking, ‘They’re really good at this.’ They reached Sango and Miroku’s hut. Kagome verified that Rin could stay there and got a wink from Sango on her way out. Kagome answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome walked out to see a waning sun and no Inuyasha. ‘Where could he have gone to that fast?’ She thought. Looking around she found him a little ways from the houses. He was staring into the sky, completely unguarded. His hands had disappeared into his haori as they did sometimes when he brought the two sleeves together. She walked up to him quietly, not wanting to disturb his concentration. She stood maybe five feet away wondering what he was thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only about a minute before he said, without turning around, “What are doing? Sneaking around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome came to stand next to him. “No. I assumed you would know where I was. What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyahsa turned to face her, “I always know where you are.” he said, mysteriously and then turned back to the sky, “I wasn’t thinking anything, really. Or maybe like you I was thinking about 'some things,” he said, turning back to show her a mischievous grin. It was such an Inuyasha thing to say. It made her heart skip a beat. ‘Oh no!’ she thought, ‘he probably heard that too.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an effort to take the attention off herself she asked, “So, it looks like it’ll just be the two of us for dinner. Will you have dinner with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even asking? We eat together nearly every day,” he said, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome laughed nervously. “Yeah,....um, well, then, can you gather some firewood and start the cook fire in Kaede’s house? I’ve got to pick something up, but I’ll be there real fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Inuyahsa said without further argument. Kagome sighed with relief. She went to see if the villager she knew with lots of chickens had butchered one today. She wasn’t good at that type of thing yet, but traded services with all the villagers for prayers, purifications, exorcisms, teaching the children, and general protection of the villagers by her presence for things she and Kaede needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome returned to Kaede’s empty house carrying half a chicken. Then she began chopping the vegetables, and chicken up. She wanted to make something special for Inuyasha. Miso simmered chicken and vegetables with rice.  Inuyasha came in with a large bundle of wood, and kindling. He set them down and began building the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!!” Kagome called, as she continued. His reply was merely a ‘mhm.’ When they ate together with Kaede and Rin he would often build the fire for them. Sometimes he would fetch the water. Very quickly Kagome had her dish simmering in the pot over the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had brought her a bucket of fresh water, then he walked over to the other side of the fire. He pulled Tetsusaiga out from his robe’s ties then laid down with his sword out in front of him. His head rested on his hand as he closed his eyes. It looked like he was sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome was sure that if there was any sign of trouble Inuyasha would be one hundred percent alert at any given moment. She didn’t for one second think he was actually asleep. Dozing lightly, maybe, but she was pretty sure he could hear  everything she was doing and could sense who was outside around the house and even around the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was less than an hour later when Kagmoe was satisfied with the dinner she’d made. ‘It's ready! I hope Inuyahsa likes it,’ she thought to herself, as a slight smile played over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready!” Kagome announced, as she did every evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to shout. I’m the only one here,” Inuyasha responded, with annoyance, sitting up and taking the bowl from Kagome’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just habit. I guess,” she responded, spooning out some of the food into a dish for herself.  “Tell me how it tastes. Is it any good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s fine as long as you didn’t put any of that curry-something-or other stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome laughed at the memory of Inuyasha hating spicy curry on his tongue. “Not to worry, there won’t be any curry powder in Japan for at least a few more hundred years.” She took a bite. “Hmmm, it tastes great doesn’t it?!” She said excitedly, then she thought, ‘Baka! Now it seems I ‘m trying too hard. That won’t be suspicious or anything!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” was all he said, looking down at his food, as he continued to eat Kagome’s food. She sighed, inwardly. She was hoping for a little more reaction. “By the way, Kagome.” She looked over at him when he said her name.  “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uh-oh,’ Kagome thought, “What do you mean?” She asked, the nervousness clear in her voice, as she looked into her near empty bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha placed his bowl down on the wooden floor and folded his arms giving her a suspicious stare. “Frist, Kaede-baba, is conveniently gone. Then Rin asked to stay at Sango’s place. Miroku gave me a weird lecture on the way back to the village, and now you’re acting strange. On edge? Nervous? I smell fear, a little bit maybe. But I have to ask, what does it all mean,” and now his amber eyes, reflecting the light of the fire, pierced right through her. Reminding Kagome that Inuyasha was indeed an other-worldly being, one that she cared about deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How to do this? Wait.’ “Wait, what weird lecture did Miroku give you?” Kagome asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s cheeks turned red as he looked away, “It’s...nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I see.” she said aloud. But under her breath Kagome mumbled, “Big surprise, something else you won’t talk about.”  She saw his ears flicker, and knew that he’d heard her very clearly. She knew it was time to be up front. She set aside her bowl “Anyway, I think our friends stepped in and decided it was time for us to spend time together. They wanted to give us space and time to talk. I think they planned this so we could...I don’t know, find our connection again, I guess.” Kagome shrugged, feeling hurt that he wasn’t happy that they were given this time to be together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t have bothered,” Inuysha stood quickly, grabbing Tetsusaiga his voice tinged with anger. He handed her his empty bowl. “Thank you for the meal,” he said, stiffly, as he turned and took two steps toward the door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>‘What’s he doing? He’s leaving? I can’t believe him. He’s running away from me!’ “</span>
  <b>Inuyasha!!</b>
  <span>” Kagome yelled, with as much authority as she could muster. Inuyasha froze and stood perfectly still. She really wanted to say the magic word ‘Oswari’, that would cause his face to meet the ground. She didn’t have the heart to do it this time. She also wanted to stop using the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beads of subjugation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If they were going to be like husband and wife she shouldn’t need that trick. “Will you please come and be by my side tonight?” Kagome asked, quietly, and she let the sadness color her voice. She could only hear her own nervous breathing and the crackling of the fire. She was giving him a choice to decide for himself.  And of course, she wanted him to choose her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation notes: I 1st read Inuyasha in the late 90's as a manga, thank you viz? The only problem I see now was that they translated everything even things like 'Tetsusaiga' that didn't need to be. As I got more into anime and read the chapters online by excellent translators I saw what the problem was. They acted as if we, the English speakers, could not ever learn Japanese words or Japanese honorifics, which I've included in my fanfic to give it authenticity. So, I will strive to keep that authentic for all readers. Here are some notes on this if you need more info. I assume most of you reading this will know the backdrop and basic story of Inuyasha:A Feudal Fairy Tale before you attempt to read the fanfic, but if ever there is a question on something please feel free to comment so I can address it. Thank you! Or Domo Arigato!<br/>*Oswari - means 'sit' and is from the manga and anime (Japanese)</p><p>    A note about Inuyasha's clothing, his clothing is a little different than just saying hakama, kimono/yukata, but I've decided to try to keep it simple as possible. And here is the link of those who have done the most research for us fanfic writers. Much kudos to these guys. Gives me less homework!!<br/>https://inu-fiction.tumblr.com/post/82864095217/can-you-give-us-some-insight-as-to-what-inuyashas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inuyasha's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome hopes to reconnect with the man she loves. Inuyasha seems intent on trying to escape. How can the two ever have a romantic moment together if they can't even get on the same page? What truths does Inuyasha have to tell Kagome about the night he saved her from the Shikon no Tama? What truth does Kagome have to tell him about her three years away from him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Inuyasha’s Confession</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very slowly Inuyasha turned from the door and looked toward Kagome. She saw him close his eyes and sigh slightly before he walked back towards her and slid down against the wall nearby. He placed Tetsusaiga against the wall and crossed his arms. He said gruffly, "They shouldn't meddle and force you to do this." Quickly his voice took on that soft tender tone, she rarely heard him use.” I’ll stay, if you want,  just as you’ve stayed by my side, Kagome. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him a moment. ‘Did he just...say something sweet?’ She thought, as her cheeks burned. ‘Well, this is progress!’ she thought. “Thank you,” Kagome said, as she scooted back a little so they were sitting next to each other, shoulders almost touching. Her back flat against the wall, their shoulders almost touching.  "Maybe we could try to be honest with each other. I’ll answer any question. But only if you answer mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome saw him nod once, which must mean he agreed. They sat still and quiet for a short time, neither one speaking. She was thinking hard about what to say or ask when he spoke first.  “Kagome,” he began, quietly, and solmen, as if he was truly thinking about what he wanted to ask, “you had...another life. Why did you come back?  On the other side of the well, when we were trapped inside the shikon no tama they were waiting for you. Your...family, your mom, brother, and grandpa were waiting. I promised them I would find you. That’s why,...at that time, I took you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through her as she remembered how horrible it had been inside of it. Inside the Jewel of four souls. Terrified. She felt like she would never see sunlight or her family again. She’d be forever trapped in that darkness alone. She’d come so close to wishing on that Jewel so she could go home. But it would never have worked anyway. The jewel never really grants one’s true wish.  Just like Naraku, he only wanted to be with Kikyo, but it could never happen, especially after her death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I was so afraid!” She cried, her chest felt tight.  Giving a heave. She’d never spoken of this to anyone, not even her mom. She only told her mom it was bad and dark and scary. Kagome’s voice shook as she said, "I was...alone in the dark,“ she swallowed, her throat feeling tight. “I began to think I was going to be there forever. I guess that’s what the Shikon no Tama wanted. And just at the moment when I nearly lost all hope. I heard Inuyasha’s voice.  And I knew,...he’s coming for me,” Kagmoe whispered the last few words with a tremble in her voice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha reached for hand grasping it gently in his. “Kagome,” was all he said. It let her know he was right here beside her so she could talk about this even if it was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a flash and you were there! Like a beacon in the dark. My knight in shining armor! You were my light. In my heart, I knew it all along. It was the one thing I could count on as sure as night gives way to the day. The one thread of sanity I held close….Inuyasha will always come for me. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eyes she could see  him looking at her, she let out a long shuddering breath, trying not to start sobbing about this again. Kagome felt  as if she’d done enough of that for a lifetime.”I was so grateful to see you. You saved me and I needed to go home. Thank you. I can never ever repay you for what you did coming to get me, and then...letting me go home.” Kagome paused for a few moments to think about how happy they all were she was safe at home again. Mama, Sota, Ji-chan. “I spent time with my family, even though the well closed and I was sad I couldn’t see you and the others anymore. After awhile It all felt like it was a dream. It didn’t feel real anymore, at times. It was like I didn’t really fit in my world anymore either. I tried. You know I really did. I threw myself into school, and friends, and learned herbs, and holistic medicine. I would tell myself it was time to move on. I even forced myself to meet some new people and go on dates,” out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyahsa’s ear twitch slightly. Although he didn’t interrupt or say anything she  wondered if she should have said that aloud.  “Well, everyone I met seemed happy to start to work toward their futures. I shared in their hopes and dreams of the future. The careers they were planning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The problem came when they asked me about my career choice. I could only tell them I wanted to study medicine, because I always expected I’d be doing healing here in the Feudal era.” Kagome let out a long shaky breath and she took her hand out of Inuyasha’s so she could push some of her loose hair behind her ear. She was glad they weren’t facing each other. The next part was hard to say, but she had wanted to ask, wanted to say this for so long. Where had he been doing while she was stuck in her modern time?  “Time passed. First 1 year, then another, and soon a third. And, all that time, I would wonder why,” her voice broke, “why didn’t Inuyasha come for me?” He could hear her heart beating fast in her chest, he could smell the tears before he saw them drop from her eyes one after another. It made him more than just a little uneasy and concerned. He hated when she cried. She blew out a stream of air as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand and she leaned her head against the wall trying to hold back the torrent. “Maybe…,I don’t know, maybe, I thought that…. maybe Inuyasha just doesn’t need me anymore. He doesn’t,” it was a struggle to get out the rest of it, but she whispered the last, “….want me, by his side….anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyahsa’s head snapped around, he yelled “I tried!” He clenched his hands so tightly his claws bite into his flesh. He took a deep breath and said, “I tried so hard. I wanted to see you, Kagome!” He yelled, then he paused, closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. His golden eyes meet hers, his clawed hand clenched at his fire-rat suikan, “You don’t know….how it was. I thought of you….every moment of every day. Then the days….. seemed…. to get longer and longer. I checked the well every day, at first. Soon,” his voice quivered, as he looked down “I told myself…..you were just gone from this world....and you were where you were meant to be. Let it be. There others would care for you…...and...love you.” He spoke so quietly then she almost couldn’t hear him. “You were probably happy….didn’t need me. As if you ever...did,” she heard the tremble in his voice. “All I did was cause you...pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,...,” Kagmoe sat up and looked at him. She’d never even imagined he thought of it this way. All this time,...was this why he couldn’t ever love her when she’d been here? Aside from the other obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clawed hands fisted in his lap as he continued to stare downward, “I also thought that….maybe….I don’t know but maybe I deserved this. To be alone and separated from the woman who held my heart in her hands,” saying this Inuyasha clasped her hands in his gently, and tugged her over to him so they were facing each other. He held her hands firmly in his. “When you were here,” he looked away from her at first, then, then back to her as he went on, “I…..pretended I didn’t care. Pretended that there was nothing...binding us together.” Inuyasha looked down for a moment as if gathering his thoughts and Kagome found she could barely breathe. She searched his face.  “When Kikyo showed up I always pushed you aside, there was so much I needed to...figure out with her, but I knew….of course I knew,  how you felt…about me. It wasn’t fair to you. I wanted to be better. I wanted to do better because of you. I learned to laugh. Because of you I...met the others. I knew you pushed down your doubts about me and Kikyo so you could help collect the shards and defeat Naraku. I hardly showed you how,...how grateful I was that you chose to stay by my side. I ran over your feelings  again and again …..and…..” Inuyahsa paused and looked down. Kagome’s heart throbbed with old hurts and new feelings that swirled around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking away he swallowed before looking deeply into her eyes. As if she could look away from those amber orbs. “Selfishly, I expected you to always be by my side. There were so many times,...I thought...I should let go....even still, I….I just couldn’t. Somehow I could just never say good-bye to you. No matter how I tried!” He yelled and sounded angry, but Kagmoe got a sense he wasn’t mad at her. “I wanted you,...always by my side.” She noticed he took a long shaky breath as he lifted her hands and placed them over his warm chest before he continued, he voice trembled, “I need you, Kagome. You….were my home. You...calmed my soul.” She could feel him tremble and his amber eyes gathered moisture, “When the well opened up on your side,..... after the Shikon no Tama disappeared...I knew ten,” his voice shook and wavered, “that’s….where she belongs. More than wanting you by my side, I thought if Kagome…. is happy,.....then it’s enough...is all I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing, her heart skipped a beat as she realized how hard that was. What it meant. She thought, ‘For him to let me go. It must mean…. he really...and truly does care,...maybe...even loves me?’ “Inuyasha,” she managed to say, finally, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn’t even known that there were tears gathering in her eyes and were about to fall. “Thank you” she pulled his hands placed them against her lips and kissed them, “for….everything.” She tried to smile, it probably looked like a sad smile, “You saved me from the darkness. And then you let me go, inuyasha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, without seeing how exactly it happened, she found herself  pulled against Inuyasha’s chest in a tight embrace. “Kagome!” He said fervently into her hair. “Kagome,” he choked out her name. “You saved me first,” she felt his whole body trembling against hers as her heart ached for him. How lonely he must have been. How certain he must have been that she’d never emerge from the well again. That they’d never be together again and yet still he had found the will to live and go on. Which wasn’t too surprising, with such good friends surrounding him. And his will had always been strong no matter the fight he found himself in..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha. Oh, Inuyasha!!” She cried, as more tears slipped down her face. “I’m here,...,” she whispered, stroking his silvery hair.  Quiet sobs shook his frame as she held him close. She looped her arms around his neck tightly, trying to reassure him of her presence. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Large dangerous clawed-hands came up and stroked her black tresses ever so gently. He spoke softly near her ear, “Kagome….are you certain? This is what you want? What if you could go home? Your family must be worried?” He leaned her away from his chest slightly so their watery eyes could meet. He wiped at her tears with the back of his hand. It was rare for Inyasha to show his tears, but there were streaks running down his cheeks. Kagome used the end of her robes to wipe them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagmoe shook her head, “No! I won’t go back! Even if I could! Don’t you understand, yet? This is my home! Wherever Sango and Miroku and Shippo are, you’re my family. And here is where </span>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <span>belong. Most of all, inuyasha,...I came back for you,” Kagome cupped Inuyasha’s cheek. He placed his hand gently over hers as he gave her a slight smile and his eyes shone with warmth. He finally seemed to understand she meant to stay. She was here and she wasn’t going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Inuyasha said, learning back a little, placing their joined hands on his knee. It was at that moment he looked over at her and really looked at her. The low firelight made her raven hair shimmer in the dimly lit hut. She looked like a high level being descended from the heavens. Real and unreal. That Kagome was here seemed impossible and only the stuff of his aching dreams. Suddenly, it felt right that Kagome’s face was so close to his. It seemed natural that he should lean forward just a little more and see what it felt like to press his lips against hers. Kagome gasped at first, caught by surprise, which had Inuyahsa concerned. Then she closed her eyes and leaned her lips into his. And it was everything he thought it should be.  Sweet, intoxicating. Kind-hearted Kagome. Amazing Kagome. Always accepting, when so many had rejected him because he wasn’t one or the other. Her lips were warm with a distinct flavor he remembered from their brief meeting three years ago inside the Shiko no Tama. His senses went into overdrive as he heard her heart beating erratically, he smelled her nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyahsa pulled away quickly looking into her eyes, “Kagome, don’t be afraid,” he whispered softly, as he took a slow steady breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She said, dazed. Kagome blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smelled your fear. I hear your heartbeat, it’s too fast. It’s alright. No one makes Kagome do anything Kagome doesn’t want to do,” he said, giving her one of his smirks so that one of his fangs stuck out over his lips as he sat back away from her giving her the distance he thought she needed. He cast his eyes toward the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not it! You never understand anything, baka!” Her words made him look up. Kagome’s doe brown eyes were rolling with turmoil. She reached for his silver strands, pulling him close as she locked her lips onto his. She kissed him fiercely, urgently, catching him off guard. His head thumped against the wall audibly, and he thought ‘ouch,’ but tried to ignore it because….Kagome was kissing him. Unsure of what to do with his hands at first they stayed by his side at first clenched. Soon her kiss became more demanding so he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He pulled her so she was sitting in his lap. Then her tongue pushed its way into his mouth.  He let out a gasp of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Inuyasha let her do as she pleased as her tongue explored his mouth. Then he took over and he held her waist with his left hand as his right hand held the back of her head. Then his tongue invaded her mouth. Kagome let out a deep hum of contentment into his mouth that sent shivers down his spine.  As their tongues met each other, Inuyasha thought, ‘Kagome. My Kagome.’ Suddenly, he pulled back from her and pushed her away slightly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was taking in slow steadying breaths, his head rested on her shoulder, as he whispered, “Dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s mind was hazy as she struggled to catch her breath. “Wh-what?” She asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome is dangerous. Throwing herself into harm’s way, as usual,” Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at her rosy cheeks and glazed eyes. Her lips full and lush and on the corner was a drop of blood. “There,” he pointed,”my fang pierced your lip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome seemed mildly curious as she licked the corner of her mouth. She found the spot as she tasted blood. “Huh? I didn’t even notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Inuyasha said, smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome smiled happily. This was a first step in the right direction, she felt it was bringing them closer. She leaned her head against his chest, her head beneath his chin. He stroked her hair as he held her. She sighed contentedly as she listened to that strong hanyou heart of his, the one she thought he might lose if he stayed a full demon. She was so glad he chose to remain...him. “Inuyasha?” She said, quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay,....if I….is it okay with you if I...stay with you forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome heard his heart skip a beat, and that brought a smile to her lips. It took him a moment to answer. It was almost a whisper she heard him reply, in a shaky voice, his insult sounded laced with affection, “Of course,..baka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome picked up her head to look at his face. His golden eyes looked at her with tenderness. “Could I…well I mean could we live together….as man and wife?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inyasha looked at her closely and noticed the blush on her cheeks that mirrored his own. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he answered with a question,“Is that what you want, Kagome?” He looked deeply into those brown eyes anxiously waiting for her reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhum. Yes! Yes I do!” Inuyasha’s arms embraced her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s voice shook as he repeated her name in a whisper, “Kagome,...Kagome. My precious Kagome. You came back. Never leave me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was certain there were tears in his eyes again, and he probably didn’t want her to see them. So she stroked his long silver hair as her head lay on his shoulder and he held her. “All this time I wanted to see you. I wanted so much to come back to......you,” she swallowed before she said,”I love you, Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha went very still suddenly and Kagmoe thought maybe she shouldn't have said that. Well, maybe not yet. Then she heard him let out a chuckle! “Yeah, I...I kind of know that,” he shrugged. “I’ve always known….what’s in Kagome’s heart.” As a response to a love confession it was a little...disappointing to say the least. Kagome shoved against Inuyahsa’s chest, firmly, and plopped off his lap. She saw the look of confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome scooted further back and crossed her arms, “That’s it? That’s</span>
  <b> all</b>
  <span> you have to say? And what was with that laugh?” disappointment laced her face and the angry edge to her voice was unmistakable. She could not even believe him! He sat there in shock staring at her then reached up and scratched behind one of his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” Inuyasha said, slowly almost sounded like a warning. “Maybe you could let me finish before getting mad,” he said evenly. She refused to look at him and started staring at the wall, “You’re being...this is crazy,” he said, sounding exasperated. He opened his arms wide inviting her to sit back on his lap within the comfort of his billowy fire-rat robe “Come here, Kagome,” he said with a little too much authority in his voice, and it ended up sounding like a command. The withering glare he got in answer showed him he’d just messed up. Royaly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s mouth flew open with a gasp,“Whaaatt?! You...why you….baka! Ordering me! Who do you think you are?! And I am not mad!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are!! Baka!!” Inuyahsa returned just as loudly, as he began crawling toward her slowly, menacingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I’ll say the word!! Stay over there! I mean it!” Kagome yelled, as she scooted back quickly as far as she could until her back hit the far wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you would? Say the word?! And how will you explain what happened to Kaede-baba’s floor when I go through it and leave a hole?! She’ll be pissed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t care! It’ll be your fault, just like always! </span>
  <b>Baka!!!  Inuyasha!! BAKA!!</b>
  <span>” Kagome yelled with all her might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Baka, Kagome!! You started it this time, I’m sure of it! I didn’t do anything!</b>
  <span>” Inuyasha yelled back, waving his arms around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did! Everything was going well, then you did it. You ruined our special night. After our friends tried so hard for us. Baka! Baka! You know what I will say it! You deserve it!” She threatened. Then Kagmoe took a deep breath and began her ‘Sit’ command, “Oswa~,” she didn’t get to finish. Inuyasha’s hand came up quickly to cover her mouth. She mumbled the last part, looked up at him shocked. She saw the relief wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was close,” Inuyasha said, as he saw Kagmoe glare at him with an angry stare. Many a foe had fallen once she had given them that look. Inuyasha swallowed just a little bit afraid. Now what should he do? If he took his hand away she’d say the magic word, and he would receive divine punishment. She’d probably do it multiple times even. “Oww! Oww!” Inuyasha yelled as his left ear was suddenly being ripped from its base as Kagome yanked down hard. Kagome had a good grip too. “Le-let go!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome mumbled into his hand, which he held firmly over her mouth. She shook her head. Inuyasha grabbed the wrist that was pulling his ear with his free hand and placed it over her head firmly. Now he was in trouble. If Inuyasha let her go it would be very bad for him. If he didn’t let her go,...it would be very bad for him. He reasoned either way, this would not end well. With her other hand she grabbed his hair and yanked it downward, “Kagome!!” he yelled. “Stop fighting. Oww! Oww! Oww! That’s it!” he yelled. Inuyasha sat up, despite Kagome pulling his hair. In a swift motion he replaced the hand covering her mouth with his mouth stopping her from whatever she was trying to say. She was so stunned and caught off guard both her hands went limp as she kissed him back, unthinking, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he had her lulled, Inuyasha grabbed both her hands and trapped them above her head with one hand. He pulled away from the kiss and covered her mouth again with his other hand. “Hah! I win! You’re trapped!” He said panting, triumphantly. At first, Kagmoe’s eyes were a little hazy, she’d been getting into that kiss. Then she looked confused. It was very clear when she realized it had all been to trick her, her face flushed red and her eyes turned to daggers as she lashed her legs out trying to kick him. He dodged easily. Holding her hostage and mute. She mumbled some words that sounded like ‘baka’ over and over. Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged forward and leaned into her so that his chin was on her shoulder. It was the best he could do to hold her. She mumbled something in surprise as he took a long slow inhale of her hair capturing her calming scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome felt his body shaking or trembling against her. Inuyahsa leaned back, his amber eyes danced as they sought hers. “I missed this,” he said with a chuckle. It was clear that he’d been laughing. “I missed you, Kagome,” he said, softly.  “As much fun as this has been, we could be stuck like this all night. You know I don’t get tired. Unless you like being pinned and helpless against a stupid wall! Would you at least let me talk before you start punishing me with that word?” He saw her thinking it over and then she clearly came to some decision. She nodded. “Good,” he said as his hands dropped away and scooted back a little ways from her, just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyahsa sat back crossing his arms and waited. Her arms dropped into her lap as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. “Okay! You have maybe five minutes to apologize and explain. And your hand tasted sweaty,” Kagome said sitting back against the wall with her arms crossed like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha let out a long sigh in relief, ‘At least she’s giving me a chance,’ he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome and Inuyasha sat staring at each other, both feeling uncomfortable. The cook fire was very low since no one had tended to it. “Well?” Kagome prompted, here brows knitted in annoyance, reminding him he didn’t have much time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sat still and cross-legged, but he looked toward the dying fire. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry,” he said. He could begin with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,...you didn’t hurt me,” Kagome said to reassure him. She thought about how he had been a little rough with her, but she had pulled his ear and his hair so they were even. His claws hadn’t even scratched her once. As usual, he was….super gentle despite his strength. She looked down a moment remembering this was simply a part of what made up Inuyasha. He seemed hyper aware of how much was too much when dealing with humans vs when he was dealing with demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyahsa looked at her, “That’s not what I meant….it was from before. The words I said...well doesn’t matter what I said. Those words,...they hurt you. You confessed….about….you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome looked at him carefully. She did not miss the slight blush to his cheeks that appeared.“Do you mean when I said,....I love you, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a choking sound, “Yes. That thing!” He bent forward his hands clenched on his thighs as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, this is going nowhere fast,’ Kagome thought. ‘Maybe,...maybe I should just give up hope. Inuyahsa will never tell me he loves me back. I know he cares. I mean I think he cares a lot. He’s always stayed by my side. He saved my life countless times. And he said he thought about me when I was gone everyday for these last three years. Maybe….maybe that should be enough,...to start a life with someone,’ but even thinking these things made Kagome’s heart clench and she felt a weight of sadness wash over her. She looked away and closed her eyes as a silent tear slid down her face. It was one she hadn’t expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry!” Inuyasha said, loudly. He looked at her with an annoyed glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Kagome replied. She felt hurt and angry. She’d also had enough, “You know,...just...just leave. I think we’ve spent enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>quality</span>
  </em>
  <span> time together.” She immediately regretted those words. She saw the hurt flash in Inuyasha’s golden eyes. He didn’t argue. He simply stood, quietly, picked up Tetsusaiga, and walked out the door. Kagome let out a long sigh. ‘Now what? Did I screw this up already? Is it that easy to break?’ After she covered the food, and tended the fire, Kagmoe decided it was her fault Inuyasha had walked out. And </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> needed to be grown-up enough to find him and apologize. She wondered where she should look as she stepped onto the porch. Maybe his favorite tree, or the bone-eater’s well? Although, she’d get in trouble for wandering around at night. The village was mostly peaceful, and most of the villagers gave her a great deal of respect, but she didn’t know all of them yet. There could be some demon-hating people that would want to do harm to Kagome because,...well because she was in love with a half-demon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Wish For Every Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome sees her mistake. She needs to be the mature one and go after her half-demon! But will Inuyahsa even want to talk to her now. After they were finally getting somewhere in their relationship. Kagome is disappointed but she has only herself to blame. If she can find him maybe she can make everything right between them again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed this chapter! Warning - fluff ahead. <br/>hadagi is the correct term for the undershirt that Inuyasha wears however Kosode seems very popular too. Goshinboku I think is spelled correctly for 'Sacred Tree' or as we know it - Inuyasha's tree.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After realizing her mistake, Kagome decided to search for Inuyasha. She wondered where she should look as she stepped onto the porch. There was a coolness to the air as night had descended on the village, it must early fall. Kagome checked his favorite tree, and the roof of the hut. Should she check the bone-eater’s well?  Kaede had told her many times not to go out alone at night. The villagers were very respectful, but who knew how they really felt about her or Inuyasha.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha?” She called, as she walked. He didn’t answer. She wandered further away from Kaede’s hut but kept her voice low. Inuyasha would still be able to hear her with his exceptional hearing. “Inuyasha?” Where could he be? she thought.  “Inuyasha, I know you’re out here,.... why won’t you answer?” She had wandered through the village and continued to call for him quietly. Finally, she found herself going past the rice fields when something fell out of the tree she was standing next to.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Kagome!” Inuyasha said, as he landed nearly soundlessly, with little effort, right beside her. Startled, she jumped. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha!? You scared me!” Kagome grabbed the top of her white miko kimono. She took a few breaths to calm down. She couldn’t see him, but his white hair stood out in the dark as did his golden yellow eyes, they were practically glowing in the darkness. “Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just checking the village perimeter for signs of intruders, like usual. It’s dark. Why are you out here? You should have known I was nearby? You should have at least sensed my yoki,” he chastised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm,” her mouth opened as if she wanted to argue but closed it again. “Okay,...maybe I’m a little out of practice with that kind of thing. And also, I was looking for you, you stupid idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the stupid idiot? I’m not wandering around at night near the edge of a dangerous yokai infested forest without a weapon of any kind. It’s like asking,” and in a high-pitched mocking tone Inuyasha said, “please yokai-san eat me!”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth flew open in shock because he was making fun of her..,stupidity. “I’m not! I didn’t! I was just….I forgot my bow….I was worried because you ran off...and…and we didn’t get to finish talking.” Kagome clasped her hands together tightly in front of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Woman, you’re the one told me to leave! And I did!” Inuyasha’s voice had flared with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t what I meant!! I mean...I have to tell you….,” Kagome looked down at her hands as she wrung them together. There wasn’t much light except the moon. “You….I mean...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Please come back with me. You don’t need to explain or even say anything,” Kagome said. “I…I just want to be near you.” He came a few steps closer coming into her view. Before he’d been under the shadow of the tree, now his silvery hair shimmered with an unearthly light. He took her breath away. As she looked up into his eyes she thought, ‘He’s...blinding! How can Inuyasha shine so brightly in the dark?’ Her body leaned toward him all on its own. He’s so close. It’s not enough. I want to be…closer. She felt her heart race and then she started to feel as if she would faint as she swayed backward.”</p><p> </p><p>Strong hands reached out and grasped her by the upper arms steadying her. “Whoa, are you alright, Kagome? Steady now,” Inuyasha said, sounding concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” Kagome said, taking a shallow breath. She didn’t feel okay. Not one bit. She felt overly warm. Her mind and senses were reeling. ‘Inuyasha is overwhelming me again.’ She felt the need to wrap her arms around his shoulders and press her lips to his again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this? Kagome actually apologizing,” Inuyasha mused, quietly. “I wondered if you’d try something foolish like trying to find me in the dark. So, I waited here, just in case.” He was taller than her and he had to look down at her. Her head was tilted toward him and her lips were pursed and parted as if she intended to kiss him. “Oi! Get a hold of yourself. Kagome!” He sounded annoyed, but she could see the amused glint in his eyes as one of his brows rose upward. A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. He gave her a gentle shake before he dropped his hands away from her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha,” she breathed. Then Kagome closed her eyes, ‘If I don’t look into his beautiful golden eyes I might be safe.’ She said, “I-I think...we should go back now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you? Are you sure you’re okay?” Inuyasha asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome opened her eyes and knew immediately she had made a mistake as his eyes held hers and found she almost couldn’t look away. “I’m fine,” Kagome replied, but it was clear from the nervous squeak in her voice that she was anything but fine. She was getting annoyed that he kept asking her this question, she could never tell him how overwhelmed she was. Dredging up the courage from somewhere she finally looked away, she was sure even in the dark he could see the blush across her cheeks. And thinking it was safer to gain some distance from him she took a couple steps back and began turning her body away from him, somehow that felt safer. Then she felt his arms reach for her. He wrapped them around her shoulders, suddenly pulling her flush against his chest, winding her a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome,” he whispered next to her ear, “don’t turn away.” Kagome heard and felt him take a deep inhale next to her ear. “Don’t you know….how hard this is? I don’t know how to do this. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. But I keep saying and doing the wrong thing. All I want is to be near you. Tell me what you want. I’ll do it. Tell me what to say,...I’ll say it,” Inuyasha spoke urgently, stroking her hair, and then he kissed the top of her head as he basked in her scent and presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Inu...yasha!” Her arms went around his neck as she hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m making it hard for you. I told you to leave. I shouldn’t have. I caused you pain. I didn’t mean it. I swear.  You didn’t do anything wrong. You know how I feel, that’s never going to change. No matter what happens. I think you feel the same, even if I screw it up. I don’t think you’ll ever leave me. And I’d never leave you either. The rest of it we’ll get through together, just as always,” her hand reached up and caressed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka! I waited all this time for you! What makes you think I’ll let you go now?” Inuyasha exclaimed. Then he shifted his tone, speaking much more quietly and sincerely, he said, “No matter what happens I’m not giving you up. No matter what you say, I’ll be here for you, forever. If you decide to leave this place, I’ll follow you. I’d chase you to the ends of the earth if I had to. I’ll never let you go again,” Inuyasha said, earnestly, squeezing her tightly until she made noise. He released her and looked into her eyes to see if he had hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>At his last words, Kagome’s heart felt like it had exploded. Her breath hitched. Now she knew for sure he loved her. As tears well up in her eyes she knew she’d never need him to say those words. She leaned back and placed her hands against his chest. Their eyes meet. Kagome wanted to say she loved him again, but that wouldn’t contain all the feelings she had welling up inside her. So, instead she leaned up and angled her mouth to press against his. “Kagome,” Inuyasha breathed, as he took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, she asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need,” he swallowed thickly before he continued, “more,...of that,” Inuyasha said, sounding panicked. He took another step back.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome followed by taking two steps to keep up with him. “It’s okay. I want to. Please,….you said you’d give me anything I want. Right?” Inuyasha nodded, feeling moisture across his forehead and neck. Kagome pushed down her nervousness and said, “Well then...that would be you, Inuyahsa.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha only managed to take another step when his back slammed against the wall, and were suddenly standing under the tree they were near. His instinct told him he was being stalked and caged and he needed to escape. Maybe jump back into the branches of the tree where Kagome couldn’t follow. But as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved he decided to let her have her way.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome placed her hand on Tetsusiaga’s hilt with her right and and then leaned flush against him. Her left hand pulled herself up by grabbing his red suikan. She was on tip-toe as she tried to reach him so he leaned down a little to let her have her way. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of her lips pressed against his wash over him. It was much more powerful than those first kisses. He felt his yoki being overcome as Kagome’s spiritual power, her reiki, brushed him. In all there time together this had never happened before. And, whatever it was he realized he liked this intoxicating feeling. Inuyasha gasped as she deepened the kiss, his arms pulled her body close as she melted into him. “Mmph!” was the sound he let out.</p><p> </p><p>This was no sweet innocent kiss of a fifteen year old girl. This was the urgent kiss of a woman. A woman who knew what she wanted, and Kagome, for reasons he still didn’t understand, wanted him. ‘This...is trouble,’ he thought as he answered her demands and kissed her back just as deeply. Their tongues clashing inside each other’s mouths. He felt as if his skin was on fire. Slowly and gently, he pulled her away, as he tried to catch his breath, not because he couldn’t breathe but because he was overcome and needed to stop. He looked down at her flushed face. Her brown doe-like eyes were half closed as her mouth sucked in air. Her chest heaving. Her lips looked swollen and moist, and Inuyahsa licked his lips thinking how delicious they were. Just one more...taste. Kagome opened her eyes wide and stared up at him with such warmth and trust his heart ached. “Kagome,” he said, thickly, at last, finally able to form words again. “This is why we should…stop.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was...was amazing!” She said, headedly. I think we’re getting much better,” Kagome breathed, her body leaning into him. “More?” Her mouth begged for a second kiss as she pursed her lips. His arms were holding her loosely around the waist. Inuyasha felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face as he swallowed. This was a battle he would never win; he leaned his forehead against hers trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome,” he whined, and sighed, feeling exasperated. “Kissing leads to other things,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome understood, smiling to herself, “Oh? Like what?” She was a little confused at first by his actions. Why had he stopped? Why had he pulled her away from him? “Oh? Do you mean those types of things like Miroku always tried to do with women before he married Sango? So that means Inuyasha has been thinking like that!” she teased, making it sound like she was disgusted and upset. Inuyasha spluttered, leaning further back from her.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean…well, yes, but it’s not like….not like that,” he stopped talking. He’d looked down at her and noticed the mischievous smile that played across her mouth.  Her eyes danced with mirth. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome covered her mouth trying not to let out the laugh trying to bubble out of her. She wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him tightly, “It’s okay. I’d be more upset if you didn’t think about me that way. This is normal isn’t it? We’re going to be man and wife soon? And, well, that’s just...married life,” she explained, “right?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha rested his head gently on top of hers. ‘So, she isn’t mad then?’ he pondered, confused. “But…we aren’t married, yet. So, that’s why we should,...be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you’re right, that’s very mature of you. Have you become so responsible while I’ve been away? Also it would be okay, if for instance,…I had those thoughts too, right?” Kagome stepped away from him pretending to be super embarrassed as she covered her face and looked away. It was a little embarrassing, but to know they were each thinking the same things made it a little easier to acknowledge. But she wasn’t done teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>Coming up behind her, Inuyahsa asked, “And do you? I mean….those thoughts….you have them too?” He huffed, trying to get out what he meant. “I meant…about me? You have those thoughts?” Kagome could hear his complete confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome sighed inside, ‘does he really think he’s so hideous to look at? I guess after being treated like he had an infectious disease all his life because he’s a half-demon he must’ve developed a complex over his self image.’ She peaked over her shoulder, and said, “...Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, eagerly awaiting her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,...,” she took a step forward, “the thing is…,” she took two more steps, “I really just…well I just can’t say it!” Kagome said as she took off running full speed. She heard him yell her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!!! Oi!! Get back here!” Inuyasha yelled, before giving chase. It wasn’t really much of a challenge, even with Kagome’s head start he’d caught her in a moment. He heard her uncontrolled laughter. ‘She thinks this is funny, does she?’ Inuyahsa thought, annoyed, even after they’d been having a deep conversation about feelings and stuff. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her, the momentum would have dislodged her from his arms, so he tumbled down the hill with her a few times. Very carefully he protected her head and body with his by wrapping around her tightly. When they came to a stop, he pushed off the ground to see she was safe beneath him.  Her eyes were closed tightly as he checked her for injuries. She was breathing rapidly She seemed fine except that her hair tie must have flown off, now her dark hair cascaded out around her in the grass. She looked like a goddess.  She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her and she gasped and looked away. He was much too close. “That wasn’t much of a challenge,” Inuyahsa breathed into her face, “I caught you easily! You’re as slow as a turtle sometimes. Sango can run faster than you and she’s had three kids!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gasped looking at him, “Of course she can! She's a highly trained demon slayer!” Kagome’s brows came together in annoyance, “and you’re unnaturally fast. I only ran because...because it’s fun sometimes….to be caught,” she said, shyly, her cheeks tinged pink.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I caught you. I get to choose what we do next.” He leaned over her possessively making her heart beat fast and her insides squirm. He leaned down so she could feel his breath at her neck. She shut her eyes, too nervous to look at him. Then she heard his breathless voice whisper in her ear, “And, it was fun chasing you. I think we should do that again sometime.” Inuyasha kissed her lips lightly then stood. He leaned down and offered her his hand. She took it eying him with suspicion. He said, “Come on. I want to show you.” He kept a firm grasp of her hand and pulled her along leading her up the hill behind the village. As they walked, she recognized the area. It was very close to the Sacred Tree, which Inuyasha spent fifty years sealed to.</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the rise Inuyasha said, “Here,” he sat, and placed Tetsusaiga on the ground beside him. Then he looked up at Kagome expectantly, because she was still standing. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but realized he probably wanted her to sit, so she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I supposed to be seeing something?” Kagome asked, looking around. The stars were pretty and brilliant as always. The moon gave them a little light to see by, but mostly there was nothing else to see in the darkness. When the sun came up it would show the whole valley below with huts and rice patties belonging to village. But right now, it was too dark to see, well too dark for her to see. She was pretty sure Inuyasha could see just fine in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Up there,” Inuyasha said, pointing into the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I see stars. Is that what you mean?” Kagome asked. Inuyasha leaned back on his hands to get a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,...but, not exactly. Each night I would come out here to go through them. A different star for a different memory,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Kagome turned to him, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>She waited and it seemed he was having trouble trying to...put it into words. He scratched the top of his head with a clawed hand a moment. Then he started scanning the sky rapidly,  “.....ah, that one!  Over there. Do you see that bright one?”  Inuyasha pointed to a bright star that was nearly overhead. It may even be the north star, Kagome couldn’t tell. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I see it! But,...I still don’t understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s you...or rather the first time we met,” Inuyasha explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Wait. The first time I met you, you were still sealed to the Goshinboku.”</p><p> </p><p>“After that. When the centipede woman was trying to crush you and you were going to die….so you released the seal by removing the arrow. All of those memories are there in that star.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome finally started to catch on. Her mouth fell open at the realization of how large this was. ”How many? How many memories have you remembered and counted?” She asked, amazed as she looked at the vastness of space and all the stars twinkling down on them.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyahsa shrugged his shoulders, “I lost count.”</p><p> </p><p>‘So, this was how he...coped,’ Kagome thought, as she looked over at him as if seeing him for the first time. He...always manages to amaze me. But I bet he doesn’t see it. That’s why...he doesn’t think I want to stay. He probably doesn’t even believe that I love him. He just doesn’t know how awesome he is. I bet if he were a normal high school student from my time Inuyasha would have gotten the best grades without studying and been the all-around best athlete of the whole school.  I would have really hated him then, because he would have been obnoxious and arrogant, like usual, but also smart and confident as heck! I bet.’ She tried to hide the laughter wanted to come out at the picture she saw of Inuyahsa as a star student and athlete of her High School.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was clear that Kagome was quiet too long as Inuyasha bumped her shoulder gently. “Well?” She could hear the doubt in his voice in that single word. He wanted to know what she thought about it all.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled, but a part of her wanted to cry, too. Every single night for the past three years he came out here alone to think about her and their time together. “I’m sorry...I wasn’t here,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>“It...couldn’t be helped,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“That you came out here to think about your memories of...us...I kind of think its. Well. I kind of think...that’s beautiful, Inuyasha,” her voice wavered, so he turned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Honey-colored eyes meet dark brown eyes that held moisture, ‘Ah, she’s crying for my sake again.’ “Kagome,” he began, not sure what he wanted to say to show his gratitude, “Thank you,” is what came out. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome scooted closer. Then she leaned her head against Inuyasha’s shoulder. And he leaned against her, enveloped in her presence and scent. “Now, show me some more memories.” And then Inuyasha pointed out the star for when they met Shippo, the one for Miroku, and the one for Sango. Kagome reminded him he’d forgotten the one for when he got Tetsusaiga and faced off against Sessomaru. But Inuyasha reminded her he didn’t want to talk about his bastard brother tonight. Eventually, Kagome managed to snuggle up to Inuyasha so his arms draped loosely around her, his legs surrounding hers, her back against his chest, and their hands laced together in Kagome’s lap. They spent hours looking at the stars. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Inuyasha realized Kagome must be getting tired or asleep, as all her full weight was against him. He didn’t want to move her, but nighttime brought cooler air. She needed more warmth. “Kagome?” he whispered, in her ear. She mumbled something but didn’t wake. He sighed heavily, ‘She’s so trusting to fall asleep out her. So vulnerable.’ He told her, “Kagome, I’ll take you home.” Inuyasha had no trouble picking her up and carrying her back to Kaede’s place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really feel bad for him. Inuyasha has no confidence at all. (sigh) How can anyone love him? How could they find him attractive? Yeah I know right? But that's why he's just..so...so freakin adorable!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation notes: I 1st read Inuyasha in the late 90's as a manga, thank you viz? The only problem I see now was that they translated everything even things like 'Tetsusaiga'  that didn't need to be. As I got more into anime and read the chapters online by excellent translators I saw what the problem was. They acted as if we, the English speakers, could not ever learn Japanese words or Japanese honorifics, which I've included in my fanfic to give it authenticity. So, I will strive to keep that authentic for all readers. Here are some notes on this if you need more info. I assume most of you reading this will know the backdrop and basic story of Inuyasha:A Feudal Fairy Tale before you attempt to read the fanfic, but if ever there is a question on something please feel free to comment so I can address it. Thank you! Or Domo Arigato!<br/>*Oswari - means 'sit' and is from the manga and anime (Japanese)</p><p>A note about Inuyasha's clothing, his clothing is a little different than just saying hakama, kimono/yukata, but I've decided to try to keep it simple as possible. And here is the link of those who have done the most research for us fanfic writers. Much kudos to these guys. Gives me less homework!!<br/>https://inu-fiction.tumblr.com/post/82864095217/can-you-give-us-some-insight-as-to-what-inuyashas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>